Shiba Morihiko
Shiba Morihiko was a bushi and yojimbo of the Phoenix Clan. Yojimbo and Archer Morihiko was stationed near the Isawa Mori. War of Dark Fire, Part V, by Shawn Carman He was a master archer and yojimbo to Agasha Sanami. Attack from the North (Imperial Herald v3 #Special) Friends In 1170 his friend Shiba Sakishi visited him at the Eastern End sake house in Rushing Stream Village. Sakishi had received a letter from Isawa Mizuhiko, informing him he was to be Mizuhiko's new yojimbo. Fires of the Heart, by Lucas Twyman Bandits Bandits that had escaped a Dragon purge of their southern provinces fled to the Phoenix lands, attacking a village. Morihiko and his charge had been en route to the Isawa provinces, and saw the bandit attack. They were contacted by Togashi Chiko, who was hunting down the outlaws. Sanami had never been in battle before, but the three took care of them. Attack from the North (Imperial Herald v3 #Special) War of Dark Fire In 1171 Morihiko was near the Shinomen Mori, in the road between the Castle of the Faithful Bride to Kyuden Isawa. He met a rider, a magistrate nearly dead. He told the Army of Fire had destroyed the Faithful Bride's fortifications and moved on toward Kyuden Isawa. Morihiko advised to the Council of Five of the impending yobanjin attack. Mizuhiko Morihiko requested to become the yojimbo of Isawa Mizuhiko, the charge of his dead friend Shiba Sakishi. He believed they shared the same loss, so he understood the Water Tensai. Shiba Morihiko (Empire at War flavor) Agasha Asai In 1172 Morihiko was the yojimbo of the Inquisitor Agasha Asai, who performed regular test over Isawa Yutako at Kyuden Isawa, who was researching a Black Scroll. If Yutako became tainted the judge Isawa Toshiji would execute her. Searching, by Rusty Priske Heigai's Death Morihiko again was yojimbo to Isawa Mizuhiko, and both moved to Lion lands near the Castle of the Swift Sword, in the Tensai's quest for Dark Oracles. Matsu Sasake let them to enter after he surveyed their travel papers. The monk Heigai, formerly known as Akodo Ginawa, had requested Mizuhiko's presence. Eventually Heigai challenged and died in a duel with Mizuhiko, trying that the tensai surrender the blade. Mizuhiko realized that Ambition had to be destroyed, so he and Morihiko journeyed far to the north, outside the bounds of the Empire, to break the blade down, expecting to destroy it with molten earth. Judgment, Part 1, by Lucas Twyman Matsu Turi's Death Sasake accompanied Mizuhiko and Morihiko on their leaving from Lion lands. While Morihiko was the sparring of Sasake in a bokken training, the Lion unleashed such damage to the yojimbo that earned the wrath of Mizuhiko. Morihiko had realized that instead Sasake the man who was striking him was Matsu Turi, the Dark Oracle of Water. Mizuhiko struck Turi with a bo, so the Dark Oracle was free to use the Gohei's Daisho to draw a killing blow to the Tensai. Instead of killing him the man was transformed by the bloodsword Judgement in another being, Handan, who exacted the death of Turi, and disappeared. Judgment, Part 2, by Lucas Twyman External Links * Shiba Morihiko (The Heaven's Will) * Shiba Morihiko Exp (Empire at War) Category:Phoenix Clan Members